The present invention is directed to a light waveguide plug having a plug pin which has outside guide surfaces extending parallel to an axis and a swivel member seated in the plug pin in a clamp-type seat. The swivel member has a shoulder which is directed towards a free end of the plug pin and in which an end portion of an optical fiber is fixed with the exit and entry end face of the fiber lying in or flush with the surface of the shoulder to form an optical coupling surface for the light waveguide plug.
Light waveguide plugs which have a swivel member are known from French Patent Disclosure No. A-2 289 927 corresponding to German No. A-25 47 420. In this known plug, the rotatability of the swivel member is used in order to bring the free end of the optical fiber into a position which is situated exactly coaxially with the guide surfaces of the plug member.
When, however, the optical fiber, which is to be optically connected to, for example, a continuing optical fiber with the assistance of such a plug, is what is referred to as a monomode fiber, the tolerance are very small. Thus, the swivel member itself and the optical fiber and the swivel member would have to be fastened with such low tolerances in order to obtain a precise coaxial position of the fiber relative to the sheathing that such a plug could ultimately no longer be economically manufactured.